


A Promise is a Shackle Placed Willingly

by Luki



Series: The Hottest of Flames can Melt the Strongest of Chains [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Several years after the events of BTCOM, Squalo comes to visit Yamamoto, and gets an unexpected shock.(Snippet from the stagnant WIP sequel)





	A Promise is a Shackle Placed Willingly

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has perused the comments section of BTCOM, they’ll know I’ve been trying to work on a sequel to my very first KHR fic for a while. Sadly, it’s never really gotten past the scripting phase. Now that I’ve locked myself into writing THREE multi-chapter fics, I don’t see that changing anytime soon.
> 
> So instead, enjoy the one scene that started my attempt at writing a sequel:

For the countless time that day, Squalo’s hair flops over his shoulder, and he grits his teeth before pulling it back yet again.  This morning it had been tied back, but he lost the band while his target had been losing his head.  It’s at that awkward stage where it’s too long to stay out of his face but too short to hang down his back.  He hated this stage the first time around and he curses the sword brat for hacking it off several years ago, forcing him to endure it again.  At least he’s going to relieve some stress on Yamamoto today.

He’s visiting the Vongola base currently under construction in Japan.  Most of the Varia hasn’t seen the brats since they left university and returned home, but he had a job in Tokyo and given what happened when they left the future Decimo to his own devices before high school graduation, it seems prudent to keep an eye on them whenever possible.  The brats have made a living out of pulling miracles from thin air and he for one doesn’t want to be blindsided by whatever they’re plotting.

Especially after hearing what the sword brat just did.  His instincts have been on high alert ever since Lussuria brought it up – none of the tenth generation are particularly happy with anyone at the Varia, but Sasagawa sucks at holding a grudge and the homo never actually got involved in the whole blackmailing-Sawada-into-accepting-the-rings plot, so Lussuria can usually wheedle out the Japanese gossip…whether anyone at the Varia actually _wants_ to hear it or not.

On this however, it’s been helpful. Because otherwise Squalo might never had heard that Yamamoto rejected every baseball contract offered to him and decided to work for Vongola full time.  Considering it took a full on mafia war and his father’s _death_ to make him focus the first time around, this is a little bit more than a shock.

He’s proven right when he goes hunting for Yamamoto, only to freeze when he hunts him down in the training room.

Because the brat has a ponytail.

Yamamoto.  Has a ponytail.

What the hell?  

His memories of the previous future have always been a little fuzzy, but he distinctly remembers the sword brat having short hair.  The kid’s never exactly been the type to invest in looks (ironic, considering he’s managed to hit the Japanese genetic jackpot in that department), so why?

And why the hell does its presence make Squalo’s stomach twist in dread?

Maybe because his hair’s just a little bit shorter than his own?

“Voi!” he greets, and Yamamoto lowers the sword, glancing over his shoulder.

“Squalo.”

Is it wrong that Squalo is starting to miss the days when the kid’s face would light up and yell his name in greeting? All those years of wanting the kid to take things seriously and now he’s missing the grin?  What the hell is wrong with him?  

Yamamoto’s sword reverts to its wooden form as the swordsman walks over to the Varia second.  “Gokudera said you were heading to Japan, but I didn’t know you’d be coming here.”

“Voi!  Heard you decided to join up full time” Squalo snaps.  “Considering your batting average in your final year I thought you were heading to the pros.  Half expected I’d need to beat you up at least five times before you made that decision.”

The brat actually smiled at that, a hint of his crazy grin showing through.  “You know my batting average?”

“Voi!  Don’t change the subject” Squalo hissed.  No power on this earth was going to make him admit he’d read up on baseball solely to convince Yamamoto to give it up.  Especially as it hadn’t even been necessary.

(And the last Varia foot soldier to catch him watching Italy in the Intercontinental Cup left the room missing a few limbs.  Damn the brat – the game was actually a little addicting.)

Yamamoto just shrugged.  “To be honest, it wasn’t really fun anymore. Tsuna and Gokudera were getting a little snowed under with their work, so I wanted to ease the load.  Can’t do that if I’m spending all my time training with my bat.”

“Voi!  Didn’t stop you before” he snaps back.  “And what’s with that?”

He waves his hand in the general direction of Yamamoto’s head.  “You boycotting the barber’s, brat?”

The kid smiled.  But not his usual one.  That twist and lilt that Squalo only ever saw when the kid had a sword in his hand and an opponent in front of him.  The hair on Squalo’s neck began to stand on end.

“Oh this?” Yamamoto said, brushing the short tail.  “I thought I’d take a leaf out of your book.”

Squalo’s eyes widened.

“You…made a promise to your boss?”

Yamamoto nodded, and glanced down at his sword.

“I wonder…which of us will cut our hair first?”

Squalo swallowed, and watched the other swordsman walk out the door.

Goddammit, never doubt your instincts. He’s getting on a plane and not touching Japanese soil until Sawada and his minions leave it again.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my fondest wish that I'll be able to finish the sequel someday...but I really wouldn't hold out hope on it being anytime soon.


End file.
